This invention relates to industrial washers, and in particular, to a portable washer used to clean small parts.
In the production line of a product part (a motor end cap for example), the part may have oils, grease, metal shavings, etc. thereon. The part (the end cap) must therefore be cleaned before the part may be placed on its product (the motor). Typically, a plant will have a washing station where all the product parts are sent for washing. Such a station requires that all the piece parts be transported to this station for washing and then transferred to the appropriate place in the production line for assembly of the final product. Such a washing process also requires a large inventory of piece parts at each production station so that the product may be produced while new piece parts therefore are being made and washed. The use of a single washing station requires a large work-in-progress inventory so that production of the final product is not halted due to a lack of cleaned parts.
A great emphasis has been placed on the reduction of work-in-progress inventory. One method of reducing the work-in-progress inventory is to reduce the amount of transportation needed for each piece or part of the product. Thus, if the parts were washed in-line, right after production, rather than at a large washing station, the work-in-progress inventory can be reduced.